1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging/discharging device having at least one concealed universal serial bus plug, especially to a charging/discharging device that has at least one battery mounted inside and is able to charge an electronic device with electricity of the at least one battery and to recharge the at least one battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
An electronic device consumes electricity while operation. The electricity generally comes from a domestic power or a battery. The battery is broadly used in a small or portable electronic device so the small or portable electronic device still works when taken outdoors. Moreover, since rechargeable batteries are reusable and have economic and environmental benefits, more and more electronic devices use the rechargeable batteries as their power source.
However, when a user is going outdoors, finding a mains outlet to recharge the rechargeable batteries is difficult. Therefore, a conventional portable charging/discharging device is designed and has at least one rechargeable battery mounted therein, and a universal serial bus (USB) plug and a USB receptacle mounted thereon. The at least one rechargeable battery of the conventional charging/discharging device is recharged through a USB extension cord connecting the USB receptacle to a power source. Thus, when the user is going outdoors, the conventional charging/discharging device is able to be a temporary power source, and provides electricity to the electronic device or charges the rechargeable battery of the electronic device.
Nevertheless, since the USB plug of the conventional charging/discharging device protrudes outwardly, the USB plug may be collided or jammed by some other things and breaks easily. Although a cap is able to be used to mount around and to protect the USB plug, the cap get lost easily.
Furthermore, since the conventional charging/discharging device has only one USB plug with a specific type, the user should take some different kinds of adapters along in order to charge the electronic devices that have different types of USB receptacles. Taking the adapters along is inconvenient and the adapters also get lost easily.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a charging/discharging device having at least one concealed USB plug to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.